


【SK】金丝雀

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】金丝雀

☞个人脑洞，请勿上升  
☞想摸一个渣Kit，但亲妈滤镜对仔下手困难  
Sing的想法就是“如果不能带你飞翔，那么我就为你降落”

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+

“Hey，Krist，今天不回去陪你的小金丝雀？”Abel环上Krist的肩，贴着他的耳垂轻轻吹气。

“离远点。”Krist挑着眼拨开Abel不安分的手，语气并无不悦，反而安抚性的温柔地抚摸着Abel带着遗憾的脸。

“知道知道，你就喜欢那种看起来冷冰冰的嘛！可是我还蛮喜欢你的，小少爷什么时候赏脸换个口味怎么样？”Abel幽怨地看着Krist怀里的清纯小美人，依旧漫不经心的Krist就像得不到的美味勾着他的瘾。

事实上，Abel只说对了一半。

Krist不喜欢冷美人，他对捂冰块一点兴趣都没有。男女通吃的小少爷，骄傲又放纵，可不会去做只守着一朵玫瑰花的小王子。Krist喜欢的是看起来清冷干净的人，玩着一点欲拒还迎的暧昧，恰到好处的压抑着内里的热情似火。

也许那不算喜欢，只是享受，享受逗弄别人的乐趣。

似乎因为Abel的出现惹得女孩有些急躁，柔夷悄悄攀上Krist的领口，若有似无地撩拨着那一小块裸露的胸膛，眼神楚楚无辜。

Krist蹙起眉，扣着女孩的手腕把人拽离了怀抱，一叠钱甩在了吧台上，丝毫不见片刻前的温存。

“可以走了。”

女孩似有不甘，咬着唇眸眶盈着两滴泪，Krist英俊的侧脸不为所动，直到那双手最终伸向了钱票，在离去前怨毒的瞪了Abel一眼。

“嗷！我又被人记恨了。”Abel赶紧向Krist的卖了个可怜，眼睛里却全是满足的笑意。

Krist嘴角微勾，毫不留情。

“以你的癖好，多她一个不多。”

Abel可以说是Krist迈入同性之门的引路人，这个有着雌雄莫辨的脸蛋和身材的男人，最大的癖好是勾遍有对象的男人，弄上床再抛弃。

而Abel瞧上Krist是个意外，他一般不对异性恋下手，只是Krist实在很有双向潜质，而且非常合他胃口。但是Krist这家伙的恶趣味却是吊着别人，对主动进攻型的Abel兴致缺缺。

“刚刚那小美人怎么了，明明看着还不错。”Abel看女人都是看脸和身材，应该说是胜负欲作祟，毕竟他可是自认为比女人还美的存在。

不过，想要靠近重度颜控Krist，长相也只是基本。

“太急了，没意思。”

欲望千姿百态的嘴脸对于生长在极贵之家的Krist少爷也不过司空见惯。而那些自以为聪明，忍耐着欲望、小心翼翼地讨好着他的人，Krist从厌恶到逐渐产生了兴味。

啧，真是恶劣。

Krist轻轻晃着杯子里的烈酒，上好的清澄的酒色倒映出人的面容，却无法照出沉甸甸的人心。

“走了。”Krist甩甩手，对Abel留恋的目光视而不见。

Abel对他感兴趣不过是因为还没睡到他，但Krist也没兴趣勉强自己的欲望配合他。Krist虽然滥情但还有自己的审美，而Abel喜欢勾引却也不会强攻，这也算他们还能坐在一起聊天的原因之一吧。

当然，更主要的原因还是Krist正在养的“金丝雀”是Abel引荐的。

“滴——”门随着识别自动打开，Krist缓步而入。

他的“金丝雀”投来了一个短暂的注视，低头给手里的书页折了一个小三角，迎接Krist的脚步热切又矜持。

Krist赞赏地看着他，看着麦色的肌肉从黑色的丝质睡袍里展现出力与美。

抬起手，Krist取下眼前人窄窄的金丝边镜框，相差甚微的身高使得两人的目光以最短的距离稳合交缠。

Singto没有动，一个轻佻的动作都没有。他的脊背挺得像普度众生的苦行僧，波光潋潋的星目却做着最无声放荡的勾引。

Krist被他盯得兴奋了起来，身上扣得严丝合缝的衬衣仿佛贴着肌肤一点点剥落，洁白无暇的躯体犹如神圣的神子，瑰丽的粉红唇印突兀的出现在颈侧，裹挟着饱藏情欲的堕落内里。

Singto看到了，但他并不会说什么。完美高傲的金丝雀不会担忧其他无名之种的争宠，更不屑这种劣质的挑衅。何况他与Krist之间只谈情爱，不谈爱情。

“抱我~”

饱满的红唇是含露的玫瑰，Singto精准地捕捉了Krist好似喟叹的指令，狠狠吻上了近在咫尺的唇，火热灵活的舌翻转摄取着馨香。

Krist几乎软在了Singto的怀里，气喘吁吁地承受着Singto的掠夺和抚慰。

天旋地转。

背部陷入柔软的床垫，纤细的腰下垫着软枕，折成美丽却舒适的弧度。

恰到好处的强势与温柔。

Krist眯着眼笑，颊边的酒窝天真无暇，他果然很满意Singto呢。

“让我爽。”

Singto顿了一下，俯在Krist的耳边，如大提琴般醇厚优雅的声音震动着敏感的耳膜。

“遵命。”

指尖点着一簇火，游离过Krist的修长的颈，锁骨凹陷出甜美的小窝，白玉的胸口缀着的两颗石榴粒...刺疼的星星点点最后汇集在脆弱处。

敏感的小口倚着滚烫的掌心低泣，不一会儿就滑腻成一片。修长的指沾着水色一点点拓开羞涩的花蕾，打出咕叽咕叽的水瀑顺着红艳艳的穴道蜿蜒横流。

Krist哼哼唧唧地哭着，任由Singto掐着他的腰一下下贯穿到身体的深处，锐利的指甲毫不留情地给Singto留下一道道红痕。

疼痛中的快活，在这一刻Krist觉得他和Singto是一体共鸣的。

汗珠从Singto刚毅的下颌落下，不轻不重地砸在Krist的腰腹上，性感之至。Krist揉着发红的眼尾想细细地看，却被一波波的快感撞得神智涣散。

他喜欢支配别人的身体和情绪，却又微妙地喜欢被Singto支配。

也许是因为这个人真的太合他的胃口了，温顺而强势，矜持而放纵。Singto如此精确地把握着平衡点，清冷少语的外表，色情大胆的内里。顺着Krist只言片语的指令，又主宰着Krist的情欲。

好像，好像透过Singto自己玩弄了自己。

手臂遮挡着双眼，Krist似笑非笑地迎接着最后的高潮。在高潮过后漫长的空虚里，仿佛灵魂脱离了肉体，恶狠狠地对着狼狈荒淫的自己饥笑。

啊！他真是堕落得没救了。

Singto兀自起身，没有理会Krist，几步远的浴室里很快响起了淋浴的水声。

不过一会儿，带着新鲜的水汽的身体重新占据着大床的一角，与Krist维持着不远不近的距离。

Singto从床头柜里取出一本书，带着折痕的小三角此刻显得有些冷漠得不尽如人意。

寂寞的空白无限的拉长，突兀地出现在一场酣畅淋漓的性事之后。

蒸发的水汽带走Singto身体的热度，Krist想了想，靠了过去。

就像Singto的火热能融化他的疯狂，Singto的冷静也能带回他的理智。

“我要洗澡。”Krist略显疲惫的开口，语气却不自觉带上几分撒娇。

Singto把书倒扣着，抱起身旁的人，像是忠诚的奴仆，仔细地为小少爷洗漱着，直到Krist昏睡着被他再次抱回床上。

恬静的睡颜敛去了Krist的锋芒，Singto看了他很久，突然觉得Krist也不是那么扭曲，这个时候这样乖乖巧巧的，能够允许他在小少爷的额角落下一个珍视的吻。

天亮的时候，Singto收到了Krist的礼物，高定的衣服和昂贵的配饰。

金丝雀的牢笼必然是极致精美的。

Singto老老实实地换上新装，等待着Krist回来时的一句夸奖。

有时候，Singto也会想，困住Krist的是不是也是这样一个华美的笼子。

Singto无法砸开枷锁，但他愿意成为Krist的笼中雀。

END 

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+   
☞欢迎评论交流  
☞补充说明:在虚伪的富贵之家长大的Krist小少爷性格渐渐扭曲，喜欢通过控制和玩弄别人来证明自己不是可悲的金丝雀。但其实Krist是一个不珍惜自己的人，滥情放纵也是在变相摧残自己。喜欢Krist的Singto一直在顺着Krist的想法，隐藏着自己的温柔，却又守护在Krist身边。  
比如Krist也不喜欢Singto珍惜他，所以Singto表现得冷漠又有距离。像是做完自己去洗澡不管Krist，可Singto又坐在Krist床边等他。Krist主动靠向Singto服软其实也说明他比自己想象中要喜欢Singto，不过第二天又变回扭曲的小少爷了。


End file.
